


blossomed in the pain, deep blue rose (only your scent makes me breathe)

by ackerwhat



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Seungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild...objectification?, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: Kim Wooseok makes a perfect omega.And Han Seungwoo is losing his mind.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	blossomed in the pain, deep blue rose (only your scent makes me breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> title from up10tion 'blue rose', part by yours truly, wooshin.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kim Wooseok makes a perfect omega.

Not to objectify or fantasize unpleasantly about omegas but Seungwoo can’t help it. It’s an understatement that omegas are pretty and desirable, and often sexualised— _so stop it, Han Seungwoo_. He doesn’t get why his…alpha instincts…or just plain brain just can’t shut up or even think straight when Kim Wooseok is involved.

Whenever he sees the younger man, the urge to protect and cherish him just exists…it continues to exist and exist and occupy his entire thought. His rationality. His everything.

When Wooseok, on his rare days, opens up and talks about his feelings to the rest of the pack, he calls his _teammates his pack, whoever they are, the past or the present one_ , Seungwoo would be the one to shed the tears for him. Wooseok calls him a crybaby but it’s not his fault that he fully empathises when him. He doesn’t want to stop either, simply because somehow, it had become a special thing between them. A mutual understanding. A shared experience. And Seungwoo, he just takes whatever he can.

Byungchan calls him out on it, says he’s been monitoring them and Seungwoo can’t be even more obvious with his pining. Seungwoo’s an adult, he’s far beyond denying his attractions towards his own team member. Byungchan continues, commenting about how Seungwoo can’t keep his hands to himself, a small accidental nudge would trigger his annoying alpha trait to round his arms around Wooseok, grounding him and cushioning his ‘fall’. As if he needs Seungwoo to be his knight in shining armour, Wooseok can just fall and gets up fine on his own.

Wooseok is stronger than he looks, Byungchan tries to remind him and Seungwoo just agrees half-heartedly, still upset at being called out for something he has no control over.

Wooseok makes a perfect omega.

His scent, lord, don’t get Seungwoo started. He might go to jail for this comment alone and would probably suffer a big slap on his face if Wooseok by any chance hears him talking about his scent. But this is his personal diary, a guilty pleasure some sort and he’s a sinful beast for even thinking of this but again, he reminds, he’s a mindless man when it comes to one Kim Wooseok.

It’s not flowery, or dizzying, especially for Seungwoo who’s a bit more sensitive when it comes to scent (and it doesn’t have anything to do with the ‘airplane nose’, shut up Hanse). Call it being…exceptionally _alert_ …he is after all their leader, but he can pick up any unordinary signs coming from Wooseok’s scent alone (if it’s a leader thing, why wasn’t he that observant towards the rest of group?). That’d be up for another set of self-reflection, thank you.

It started during Produce, maybe—Wooseok was the centre for a lot of performances, and he was always at the top of the pyramid. People would not guess that he would be shaken or discouraged by the editing or the treatment he got. _He’s Wooseok_ , Jinhyuk commented on it when Seungwoo tried to bring the topic up, _he’s strong and he’s been through much worse, he can definitely win this over_.

But the reassurance from Wooseok’s own team member hadn’t been enough. Seungwoo makes it his job to continuously ask Wooseok whether he’s fine, or even praising and complimenting him, telling him that he’s doing well, he’s doing perfect, and _he’s perfect_.

Wooseok gives him a funny look but he thinks of it as nothing other than a hyung caring for a dongsaeng. But Seungwoo doesn’t dream about his other _dongsaengs_ like how he dreams of Wooseok.

Kim Wooseok makes a perfect omega.

Unlike notorious rumours, a nickname he’s carried with him since his UP10TION days, ‘Woosatan’, Wooseok takes good care of the younger members. As much as he trashes them, Seungwoo has more than often heard him talking in the phone with Xiao, his baby Dongyeol, his previous group’s maknae, coddling the youngest to sleep, assuring him that everything would be alright, hyung would never betray you, you can trust on us… and whenever Seungwoo hears that, he feels like a part of him dies too.

And so, he tells that to his own previous members as well, that he appreciates and misses them, that they can trust on him, that he’ll be taking care of them from a distance. That he’ll forever be their Seungwoo hyung, their dependant leader, Seungwoo hyung.

It warms Seungwoo too, similar to how he could trust Seungyoun being his co-leader, he knows that Wooseok dotes on the younger ones a lot. He caves to their requests, entertain them, and protects them. Like how Wooseok is never shy to give compliments to Dohyon, babies Hyeongjun like how he deserves it, takes care of Eunsang and plays game with him, practically adopting Minhee under his wings, how he _shields_ Dongpyo from dangerous situations and even letting Junho moves him like a pawn. If Hangyul is to treat Wooseok a small ounce like Junho does, Seungwoo can’t imagine what would happen to the tiger.

He makes a perfect partner, and Seungwoo is crazy, crazily deluded by the thought of Wooseok becoming the other parent to his future child.

He makes a perfect mate. He makes a perfect mate. If he repeats it, maybe it would come true. Maybe it will become less impossible to happen. Because Wooseok is there, within reach, and Seungwoo’s just being a coward right now.

Therefore, he just wallows in this one-sided obsession, thinking that if heaven allows, I will mate him. I will make him my mate, my dearest, a soul I’m indebted to for my whole life—and each day, it becomes a chant, a lullaby, a dream that lulls but yet keeps him from sleep every other night.

Kim Wooseok makes a perfect omega.

But.

He is not one.

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O because WHY NOT?? 😁


End file.
